The invention relates to a high pressure liquid pump comprising a drivable swash plate, at least one plunger acted on by the swash plate and guided in a cylinder bore of the pump housing; a first valve arrangement provided in the plunger and arranged between a low pressure chamber and a pump chamber, and also a second valve arrangement arranged between the pump chamber and a high pressure chamber.
A high pressure liquid pump of this kind is known from EP-0 312 862.